Rumors of Rebels
by Tsumiden
Summary: AU Final fantsy/kingdom hearts. some shounenai, Shinra is being attacked but Avalanche is gone...aren't they?
1. Chapter 1

Author's note and warnings:: This fic is mostly AU most of the game timeline didn't happen, in fact everything from Niebelhiem didn't happen and a good portion of the game didn't either. The plate is still intact Seph is still sane-ish and Zack lived Shin-ra under Rufus' lead have stopped the use of the mako reactors though. This is all a result of too little sleep and too much monotony at work. I own nothing here but the ideas, and a few of those belong too Muzai and Yuuzai. Yoai and SHounen-ai Yuri and Shojo-ai. Pairings Even I'm not sure what will develop with these insane characters.

_Chapter 1 rumors of rebels_

By Tsumi

The island had always been peaceful. It was quiet and far from the mainland so the people had little to do with the rulers of their land. Though they often lost youngsters to the city and the glories of SOLDIER and SeeD.

The day's peacefulness was shattered the instant the ship was spotted along the glittering horizon. Large silver streamline, cutting through the water. It easily dwarfed any of the island boats. It wasn't the daily ferry, which brought people to and from the mainland. This was a battle ship and it wasn't alone.

The three ships reached the island just before midday. Already a crowd of onlookers stood on the sand, curious about the new arrivals. To sudden their surprise and horror troops filed off the vessels and began their attack. In their black uniforms with dark blue shoulder pads, they were immediately identified as members of SeeD.

Filtering through the village they rounded up the people of the island. The leader of the troops was a tall man with cropped blond hair and stormy eyes. He was a pale skinned man with an old scar across his nose. Looking over the island people a scowl crossed his face. Resting his bladed weapon over his shoulder he addressed the gathered people.

"All right punks you are all under arrest we have learned that some one on this island is part of the rebellion unless you speak up now all of you are coming with us and we'll make you confess."

This of course caused the islanders to erupt in a series of yells and denials of this, which made him raise his gunblade in the air and fire. This shut everyone up.

"All right round em up men in one ship women in another and children in the last one." He ordered the three who stood behind him. a muscular man with brown hair and eyes, a woman with short silver hair and red eyes and a person in a blue cloak and an odd yellow hat which shadowed their whole face. the three did as ordered and turned to the SeeDs around the crowd. the woman took care of the women the man the men and the last one the children.

"Hey let me out of her you jerks!" A young brunette boy yelled smacking his hands against the metal bulkhead of the cabin, where the children were being held.

"Come on Sora they won't let us out have here just stop it." A silver haired boy who was taller then the first with pale skin and silver hair with the oddest jade green eyes told him leaning on the same bulkhead.

"But I want to see my parents."

"We all do little brother just stop it." An older boy who looked a lot like the first said approaching them. He had been walking among the other kids trying to calm them down.

"We'll be okay Sora." a pair of girls followed the boy one was brunette with pigtails and wore a white dress, the other was red haired with blue-purple eyes and wore pink.

"Are you sure Kairi?"

"Well they shouldn't hurt us, none of us kids knew about the rebellion from what I can tell."

"But at least one adult might." Denzel cautioned her.

"Well my Dad'll get me and mom out of this I know it and I'll try and get him to help you guys too." Kairi told them.

"Are you sure about that Kairi?"

"My dad's a SOLDIER he'll probably be pissed about this." She told them.

Midgard City was like a monstrous beast it burrowed into the earth and reached up to devour the sky. The people of the city were used to the fact the lights never seemed to go out no matter how late it got and loud rumblings and noisy crowds filled the streets both above and below what was known as the plate. the main city of Midgard sat on this plate, which reached miles into the air. Below this were the slums filled with the dregs of humanity, and everything had a price even human life.

Bored green eyes looked down on the city seeing nothing of value in the line of their vision. There was a knock on the door to the office. The man didn't turn to look as the door opened and a man entered. He wore blue uniform pants and a zip up blue sleeveless turtleneck. Spiky black hair framed a smooth skinned heart shaped face with wide friendly blue-gray eyes and an ever-present smile.

"Yo Seph you wanted to see me."

The man still didn't turn. "Yes Zack, is there any word on the rebels?"

"None Seifer's got a bunch of possible rebels but knowing him he just rounded up a village and brought them all in." Zack shook his head but said nothing more about the SeeD leader.

"Commander Leonheart put him on that job he trusts he'll do what he is told."

"Keep telling yourself that Seph."

Sephiroth turned to look at the Commander of SOLDIER. the only person he'd ever met who didn't seem to realize he was teasing a man who could kill him without thinking about it.

"Zack this is important two threats on Rufus' life in the past week and even one on the children only a few days ago."

"I know Seph we'll find the leaders and give them proper punishment and hopefully route out the rest of them but first we'll have to go through an entire village worth of prisoners to find a few rebels."

"I would leave it to Seifer but he would just throw them all in jail."

'So have one or all of your clones do it the three seem bored with no excuse to act like you in public."

"They're my little brothers not clones Zack."

"And Yazoo and Kadaj look just like you only Loz looks different."

"True." He pushed a button on his desk calling his younger siblings into the room.

Four people entered answering the call. The oldest was only a foot shorter than Sephiroth himself his hair fell to the small of his back and his green eyes were opaque as stone hiding any and all emotions in the man's mind. His clothes were of tight black leather closed all the way up his pale neck. it fell to his waist while tight pants and knee high boots covered his muscular legs. The next oldest had hair which came to his chin and almost covered one eye, his eyes were clear and easy to read. His clothes were the same as his brother's but the zipper was down to his collarbones and the bottom unzipped to his waist the coat fell to his knees. The third brother was broader than the older two and his short hair stuck up in the back in a small spike, his eyes were like a child's almost innocent. His clothes were unzipped past his chest and the top was only a half jacket, which almost showed off his navel. all three were silver haired and green eyed like their older brother. the fourth and last sibling was a young woman of about eighteen with short spiky gray hair and red eyes. She was also dressed in skintight black with the top zipper down to the center of her chest and the bottom zipper up to only an inch below that. Her boots had sharp heels. All four bowed slightly at their eldest sibling.

"You wanted us Nissan?" Kadaj, Sephiroth's favorite and the shortest among his siblings asked.

"Yes Seifer and a group of SeeDs are bringing in prisoners some might be rebels the four of you will help weed them out."

"Of course." Yazoo said his voice quiet and he sounded like he was in a dream.

"Can we play with them?" Loz asked looking like an eager puppy at his brother's words.

"If they prove to be rebels be my guest. We must make examples of those who would threaten our liege after all." Sephiroth told them in an off-handed manner. Zack grinned from his place by the desk.

"Commander Leonheart, tell the SeeD commander what we have decided." Sephiroth told the grinning man.

"Yes sir." He saluted and left the room the four bowed themselves out leaving their general to once more stare down at the city.

The ship docked at Jounon harbor and the group was loaded up in trucks for the journey to the city of Midgard. once there the villagers were gathered in a large room and Seifer looked them over.

"All right here's the deal until it's been decided who here's loyal and who's a rebel you all are still under arrest."

"That will be enough Almasy." A voice spoke as another man entered the room. He was dressed in black leather pants and a white shirt covered with a half jacket with a fur collar. he had three belts two red which criss crossed over his hips holding the scabbard of a gunblade to his hips, and a black one actually holding up his pants. His hair was short and brown and his eyes a stormy gray he moved with the confidence and grace of a man who knew his limits and how he attracted attention. The only jewelry he wore was a necklace, which was silver with the head of a lion with a cross.

Kairi watched the man fingering the ring she wore on a chain around her neck, which had the same design as the man's necklace. She looked over the crowd to her mother who seemed to be the only calm person in the entire group. While Sora's parents glared at the man and Riku's mother just stared at them all her mind seemed to be elsewhere.

"Squall." Kairi's mother stepped out of the crowd of people and the man Squall simply looked at her. She wore a simple pink dress, which reached her bare feet. Her long hair was brown and held back by a single pink ribbon with an odd green-white stone in the bow. Her eyes were green and held an ageless look that unnerved some people.

"Aerith?" stormy gray eyes held a hint of confusion.

"I believe there have been a few mistakes Squall the arrest of myself and my daughter being one." Her voice was calm and she was poised as ever Kairi slipped though the crowd to stand beside her mother.

"Of course Aerith you're free to go as you please with Kairi but the others are still under arrest until we can ascertain who the rebels among them are."

"Thank you." She stepped back toward the doors and the guards simply stepped aside to let them pass.

"Mother what about Sora and Riku?"

"They'll be fine we just have to find your father and theirs." Her mother said looking around.

Aerith had been raised in the city her father Gast had once been head of the science department before he had met her mother and family became more important than research. She had met Kairi's father when he had joined SOLDIER and had Kairi not to long afterwards. She had returned to her father's homeland of Mideel to raise their child away from the city and now was back. He had always asked her to come back.

"Aerith babe?" Zack stepped form the main building followed by a few of his troops he stopped at the sight of his girl and their child standing outside of his destination. "Why are you here?"

"Seifer was nice enough to bring us." She told him.

"Seifer? You mean he arrested you?"

"I let him Zack besides you should save that anger for the rebels."

"Right babe. Hey you don't know who they are do you it would save us a lot of time."

"No I'm sorry if I could help I would."

"Right, hey brat." He said picking Kairi up.

"Hi Daddy." She smiled at him.

"Let me guess you want me to help the kids." at her nod he frowned slightly. "I'll do what I can. you two should wait at my rooms they are in the SOLDIER barracks Anderson escort them." He told one of the men.

"Yes sir." the blonde SOLDIER stepped forward and bowed leading the woman and teen off.

Zack entered the building, the villagers were still separated the kids near the back of the building and the adults closer to the front. The men and women were still separated as well. Zack approached the front and looked over Seifer's handy work.

"All right everyone we want to speak with all of you but only one at a time. there's a room nearby and these gentlemen will escort each of you there. " He motioned to the SOLDIERS with him." Let's go."

"Vivi take the kids to the Matron." Seifer ordered as the adults were separated.

"Yes sir." the black mage said and motioned to the SeeDs in his control to help lead the kids off.

As the questioning of the adults began, the children were taken to an orphanage in the city run by a woman known as the matron. She had been the Sorceress in the last regime but had stepped down upon the death of the previous Shin-ra president and given the position to her chosen predecessor. Vivi had been ordered to escort the children and did so in silence except for the fact one of the teens was yelling about kidnapping.

"Your parents have been arrested and you are being put in a safe place that's all kid." He assured the brunette.

"It's kidnapping!" Sora demanded ignoring both Riku and Tidus' attempts to shut him up.

"You're being taken to the orphanage actually."

"But we're not orphans!"

"No but who knows when you'll see your parents again. so we're taking you to a place you can stay." He looked sidelong at the children especially the silver haired boy who was trying to restrain his friend he reminded him of another kid he knew. "Bedsides the Matron's a nice woman I grew up there myself."

"Just who are you and why don't you have a face anyway?"

"The name's Vivi and I do have a face it's just covered by the hat."

They made it to the orphanage and were greeted by a woman with long black hair and pale skin dressed in a tight black dress

"Thank you Vivi dear I will take them all from here." She said her voice calm and composed.

"All right Matron should report back to Seifer anyway before he shoots someone, later." The Black mage left with a wave and the matron smiled at the children.

There were ten in all Sora Denzel and Marlene as well as Riku and Tidus, a pair of red heads Chappu and Wakka as well as a blonde girl and a brunette boy. Kairi they hadn't seen since her mother had led her out of the room.

The Matron led them inside the large mansion she used as the Orphanage. there weren't as many children as there had been here during the war, so most of the rooms were empty. She gave each one their own room but as soon as she left for some unknown business they gathered in Denzel's room.

"Something really odd is going on here."

"Aside from our parents being arrested and us being put in an orphanage?" Riku asked leaning against the windowsill.

"I still say we were kidnapped." Sora sulked.

"Of course we were Sora but we have to stay here Tifa and daddy will be back." Marlene said brightly.

"Or Aerith will help." Tidus muttered.

There was a sound of footsteps and the matron materialized at the door she had a serene smile and looked over the children.

"Which of you are Sora and Riku?" She asked looking over the children.

"Me." Riku jumped off the sill.

"And Me." Sora stood.

"Come with me please." she turned and left

The SOLDIERS grabbed one of the men and followed Zack. They went through most of the crowd quickly. Tifa watched them drag in most of her neighbors and friends as well as Barret. Finally Tifa found herself being dragged by the SOLDIERS to a room. It was a sparse office with a metal desk and two chairs a comfortable plush one and a metal folding chair. In the comfortable chair was a man she had not seen in a long time, his hair was silver white and the eyes beneath the bangs were green as jade. He wore black skintight leather.

"Miss Lockheart, it has been awhile though I'm not surprised that you are here." Yazoo said calmly steepling his hands on the desk.

"Why was I brought here it's bad enough you monsters ruined my life before." She glared at him.

"Ruined you life? My dear you were a terrorist and a rebel before and if it was not for my brother you would have destroyed the reactor and taken many lives." He told her.

"That was not our intent."

"But it's what would have happened. Now do you know anything about these new rebels?"

"No I'm just trying to live my life and raise my sons." She glared at him.

"Of course." He wrote something down on the pad on the desk. "And you are living with Barret Wallace the leader of the previous rebels."

"Barret wasn't the leader!"

"Officially he was since the name of the actual leader would damage the reputation of one of our military leaders."

"Cloud would never let you do a thing like that."

"Wouldn't he? He seemed very willing to hand the rebels over to the general sixteen years ago."

"I don't believe you Cloud left to stop him."

"He did stop him and Cloud remains here as hostage to the rebellion's good behavior you do know what will happen to him if the rebellion of old has started up again?"

Tifa stared at the man who finally stood and called for the SOLDIERS to leader her back out with a few whispered instructions. the SOLDIERS took her to the prisons and threw her in a cell very similar to one she had sat in many years ago.

Elena had been ignoring most of the goings on since their arrest she had not even made it obvious when a SOLDIER simply grabbed her and dragged her away from the others before they were even in the base. She was taken up to the 69th floor where the main offices were. She was taken strait to the general's office.

He hadn't changed much since she had first seen him. He was still tall and majestic, as always pale with waist length silver hair and jade green eyes with slit pupils like a cat. He wore a long black leather coat and tight black pants, he wore no shirt and his muscles were as well defined as ever.

"Elena." He nodded as she took a seat across from his desk.

"Sephiroth."

"I was surprised you were here and among those people."

"I'm not a rebel Seph." she growled. He nodded

"Of course you're not Elena you would never betray Rufus or endanger your own son."

"what do you mean?"

"Of course you wouldn't have heard." He sounded almost flippant but anyone who knew him would have heard the slight worry in his tone. "Rufus' daughter 's life was threatened and along with it her personal guard who happens to be Miki."

Elena paled slightly her baby in danger, she looked at Sephiroth again. "Is he all right?"

"They are fine he took care of the assassin himself and learned of the odd rumor that my son would lead a rebellion against Rufus since it would never be Miki so they think Riku would do this?"

"Never he's as bad as any boy his age." She told him. "he worships the ground you walk on like all of them."

"I was sure of that myself." He nodded "But the president felt the need to ensure this."

"By arresting an entire island?"

"That was Seifer and not the orders I passed down. Sadly though we did expect it."

"As always, fine but I want to see my son."

"Of course, orders have already been dispatched." There was a knock and Paine entered Riku at her heels. She left the three of them alone.

"Riku." Elena stood up and hugged her son who returned the embrace and looked at the man who sat at the desk.

"You're General Sephiroth." He said simply the man nodded. "You're also my father."

"Yes." one elegant eyebrow rose slightly.

"Mother told me about you."

"You did? I thought you would not want him to know who his father was."

"It was obvious he looks just like you especially at that age."

"True." He looked back at Elena. "So what are you going to do now?"

"Since your men brought us here and no doubt no one is going back to the island for awhile you could at least offer us a place to stay."

"Would you want to stay with me?"

"I might. But the past is the past."

"I agree."

Riku watched the exchange between his parents torn between bewilderment at their attitudes toward each other and surprise at their words. He had no illusions about his parent's relationship, which led to his own conception and birth. They had never even cared for one another he could easily see this.

Sephiroth made a motion on his desk and Paine reappeared.

"Take them to my rooms and make sure Miki and Roxas know we have company."

"Yes sir." She moved to lead them out of the room Riku and Elena followed.

The General's rooms in the barracks were the most luxurious in the tower aside from the presidents own. Sephiroth's rooms normally held himself his lover and their sons. Miki, Sephiroth's son and Roxas Cloud's., The boys each resembled their fathers Roxas being blond and blue eyed with a petulant look normally on his face except when he was alone with his "brother" Miki. Miki was a smaller version of his father he even normally wore black leather like his father and his siblings. The two spent most of their time training and hanging around with their friends, fellow cadets mostly, though they did know a few slums kids.

The two of them were spending a lazy afternoon just enjoying each other's company when there was a knock on the door.

"Just a sec!" Roxas yelled and pulled on a pair of pants smirking at Miki. "Put on something"

"Do I have to?" The silver haired teen would have preferred to lie on the bed still half-naked and let Roxas take care of it but instead he grabbed his pants and followed him to the door.

"Yes?" Roxas opened the door surprised to see Loz standing there.

"Oji-san?" both boys were surprised to see the youngest of their father's brother outside the door to the quarters.

"Roxas Miki I was told to deliver something to the General's barracks." the large Silver haired man told the two teens and ushered another teen inside the room. His hair was cinnamon brown and spiky like Roxas' but flatter. his eyes were the same exact shade of blue and he wore a red zipped up body suit with a white hoodie and an odd belt that looked like a chain of crowns. he glared at Loz and looked questioningly at the two boys.

Sora was a little startled when he saw both boys one could have been mistaken for him if he wasn't blonde and the other seemed to be a smaller version of Riku.

"Welcome." the blond said with a slight nod. "I'm Roxas this is my brother Miki."

"Sora, why am I here?"

"No clue. Dad didn't send any word. Loz?"

"I was told only to bring him here by the Matron." He shrugged and left leaving the three teens very confused.

"Well I guess we wait for dad. Hey Sora you hungry we should start dinner soon." Roxas asked him.

"You mean I should. " Miki told him. "You would burn down the kitchen."

"Hey."

Sora smiled a little following the two into the kitchen.

The place was nice and very roomy with little in the way of decoration. It was in mostly blacks and silvers. there were a couple of pictures mostly of the two boys. The kitchen was white and chrome. Miki started rummaging through the cabinets Roxas was digging around for dishes.

"Hey I'll make dinner why don't you show Sora around the place." Miki told him.

"All right." Roxas grabbed Sora's arm. "Come on Sora I'll give you the tour."

"Okay."

The General's suite consisted of a living room dining room and kitchen with four bedrooms and two bathrooms one attached to the master bedroom where the General and his lover Cloud slept. One of the rooms was Roxas' and another Miki's. The last was normally used as a guestroom. Not that Sephiroth had many guests who slept over. Miki's room was decorated in reds and blacks and Roxas' room was mostly greens and blues. Each had a twin-sized bed with a desk and some bookshelves.

"So why am I here?"

"No clue."

"Great."

"But I guess if dad wants you to stay here, you'll be put in the spare room."

"So who is this dad anyway?"

"The General."

Sora just stared at him for a second mouth open. "your dad is the General? as in Sephiroth?"

"Yeah."Roxas simply smirked he was used to this reaction from those not associated with the man he called his father, not to mention a few who did.

"No wonder this place is so big." He frowned slightly.

Zack excused himself from the interrogations to check on his wife and daughter. He hardly recognized his small apartment when he entered. He had left it a mess, since he was hardly ever home anyway. Aerith had picked up and polished everything even his laundry looked like it was done and the kitchen was spotless with something delicious simmering on the stove. Aerith was in his bedroom straitening up when he came in looking at him as he dropped his uniform jacket on the bed.

"Zack."

"Sorry babe habit."

"You always were a mess." She stopped her picking up and came to hug him he wrapped her in his arms.

"Yeah well the bachelor's life you know."

"You married you know and you hardly ever visited us."

"Sorry with the threat of another rebellion approaching I could hardly get away from the office."

"Hence the arresting an entire island?"

"That was Almasy, Squall will straiten him out I hope but there was a rumor of rebels there he was only supposed to scare them out but got impatient."

"He always was though I don't mind being here with you."

"Me either babe but where's Kairi?"

"She's taking over your spare room and took your dirty clothes down to the laundry."

"Are you sure that's safe?"

"Zack I ran around this base at her age she'll be fine besides she has always wanted to be a SeeD."

"that scares me, she'll be wonderful at it I bet."

"You think daddy?" Kairi asked coming into the room.

"Of course kid, come here." She joined their hug.

"But what about my friends?"

"Well I have on good authority that Sora and Riku are fine their fathers have made claims on them until this is all straitened out, and that Tidus kid has claimed that his father's a Blitz player. So we are looking for his old man. Until then Braska's taken him in ,since he knows his father."

"Thanks daddy." She hugged him again. "Riku and Sora's fathers?"

"Yep no problem kid now lets see about your room.

Paine led Elena and Riku along the route to the General's quarters. SOLDIERS, SeeDs and other military personnel rushed about doing their jobs. Elena felt at home in this place she had grown up here and trained here then had left. She had not thought she would return here after Miki had been born. She was glad to be home though, even under the circumstances.

They arrived at the doors and Loz stood there waiting he nodded to them.

"Elena."

"Loz."

"Welcome back."

"thank you."

Paine opened the door and they heard laughter and smelled a delicious smell.

"Roxas, Miki!" Paine called and three teenagers emerged from the kitchen.

"Elena!" Sora nearly knocked her over hugging her. "Hey Riku!"

"Hi Sora why are you here?"

"We don't know yet we were hoping their dad knew the reason."

"Dad?" Riku said.

"Hey Riku." the other silver haired boy greeted.

"Hi Miki it's been awhile."

"It's only been what fourteen years." Miki said flippantly before approaching Elena. "Hi mom."

"Hello Miki." she hugged him.

"Elena's your mom too?"

"Yeah we're brothers but mom raised Riku and dad raised me." Miki shrugged he'd been told that when he was younger and it didn't bother him at all.

"Yeah Miki's a year younger than me." Riku told Sora who nodded.

The five of them sat at the table and Miki worked on dinner some more. After a few minutes the door opened again allowing a man with spiky blond hair and deep blue eyes. He wore a black sleeveless turtleneck and tight black leather pants. A buster sword was on his back and he removed it laying it on it's holder by the door he removed his heavy boots.

"Hello?"

"Were in the kitchen dad and we have company." Roxas called.

"Company?" Cloud entered the kitchen and stared at Elena. "hello Elena."

"Cloud."

"What's going on?"

"Me and Riku are visiting with Sora here" She said flippantly

"Oh okay." He was sure he was missing something.

"Go ahead and sit down pops dinners about ready." Miki told him.

"All right Miki." he sat down looking at Sora for a second then at Riku.

"So you're Riku."

"And you're Cloud."

"Yeah."

Finally Sephiroth entered the rooms. All six of them looked up at him.

"Seph what's going on?"

"We have company of course though the reasons are interesting."

"Why?"

"We have a problem and a few people were brought in Elena was among them with Riku Aerith was also brought home."

"All right so how long are they staying and where are we putting them?"

"Elena can have the spare room and the boys can share."

"Roxas can stay in my room with me." Miki volunteered. "And Sora and Riku can share if they don't mind."

"If they don't mind."

"Sure I'll share a room with Riku." Sora said.

" I have no problem." Riku agreed.

They were shown the rooms they would use after dinner. It was decorated in greens and blues with patterns of stars and a very odd lamp on the bedside table. it was a blue orb above a coral with blue fish. They both snickered about the lamp.

Sora woke up in an unfamiliar place. At first he was close to panicking but then calmed as he remembered the day before. he looked over to see that Riku had already gotten up and left him alone. He grabbed his clothes threw them on heading for the bathroom then the kitchen.

Roxas, Riku and Elena were the only ones there. There were a few empty dirty dishes on the table, evidence that the others had been there.

"Where's everybody else?"

"Dad and pops had work, Miki probably went to play bodyguard to Nami again." Roxas shrugged.

"Oh so what's going on now?"

"Well I have drills in an hour or so I have to go soon."

"Can I go?" Riku asked."

"Sure if Elena doesn't mind."

"Go ahead I have a couple of people to talk to today."

"All right."

"I want to go to." Sora informed them digging into his breakfast.

"Cool we'll all go then."

"what about Miki?"

"Oh he has private lessons he'll be back in a few hours."

After breakfast the three of them headed off to the training facility. It was full of other young people trying to make it into SeeD or SOLDIER. As they approached a blonde kid in camo pants and a black tank top with a yellow X on the front.

"Roxas!" He yelled as he got closer.

"Hey Hyne!" the two caught eachother's wrists and grinned.

"Yo, hey more new guys?" He said grinning.

"More?" Sora Asked looking confused.

"Yeah SeeD just got a new recruit, some cute girl named Kairi."

"Kairi's here?" Sora asked.

"You know her?"

"Yeah she's our friend, I'm Sora this is Riku."

"Hyne I'm in SeeD training."

"We are going for SOLDIER."

"Cool."

The four boys made their way into the facility.

"Sora Riku!" Kairi came running up to them. She was dressed in a pink short dress with a zipper up the front. With a black bag on her hip, held closed with a purple ribbon. White shoes with black laces completed the outfit.

'Hey Kairi you look good." Riku smiled.

"You boys don't look to bad either." She smiled. "Come on Hyne we need to get to our class."

"Right later guys." He waved as Kairi dragged him off.

They headed for their own class whose instructor was an older SOLDIER. He just looked over Sora and Riku before nodding to them and beginning the class. Weapons drills passed as well as normal classes like geography and history. Most of the cadets would probably not make it to SOLDIER only the best could do so.

After classes ended they met up again.

"So you guys have any plans?" Hyne asked.

"Not really but we've never been to a city this big before."

"Yeah."

"Cool want to come down to the slums?"

"the slums?"

"Below the plate, Hyne's girlfriend lives down there." Roxas smirked.

"She's not my girlfriend."

"Yet."

"Let's go meet her then." Kairi grinned. the five of them took off for the train station.

Elena walked to the offices of the Turks, as soon as she went inside she was waylaid by a red haired man with a long ponytail and odd tattoos under his green eyes. his uniform which was supposed to consist of a dark blue suit with a white shirt and black tie. Was a rumpled mess with no tie in sight

"Hey beautiful back from maternity leave finally?"

"Hi Reno." She punched him and smiled sweetly. "I need to talk to Tseng."

"His office."

She walked away towards the main office of the Turks.

Tseng was a handsome man of Wutain descent in his late thirties or early forties with long strait black hair and almond shaped black eyes. His bronze skin was still as smooth as it had always been with only a few wrinkles at the corner of his eyes. He smiled slightly at the sight of her.

"Hello Elena welcome back."

"Thank you Tseng." she took a seat at his nod. "How's Rufus?"

"You know he is married and has two daughters Elena."

"But that's only for the public. and she and they are not here."

"He's doing fine." He stood from his desk and turned to the window. "I do apologize for the events which brought you here though. I knew nothing of Almasy's mission."

"It's fine Tseng Really. Riku's been wanting to come to the city and join the SOLDIER program. he's far too much like his father and I wanted to speak to Seph."

"How many times did you threaten to shoot him?"

"Only once."

"Oh good. Though I must tell you if Riku's like his father Miki has taken after his mother."

"What do you mean Tseng?"

"Miki is training to be a Turk."

"What Tseng how could you let him?"

"He's a crack shot and very fast and took to the torture lessons far too well."

"I see."

Their conversation was interrupted by one of the Turks entering the office without even knocking.

"Sir?"

"Yes Jinpei?"

"The sector 7 train was attacked by rebels."

"Any casualties?"

"None reported yet but a group of cadets were on the train."

"Cadets?" Elena paled.

"Yes cadets."

End

Well how was it?


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2 revelations_

Hospitals were not his favorite place to be. In fact he preferred to avoid the medical and science departments like the plague. The food looked and smelled like some experiment gone horribly wrong , he was forced to wear a paper-thin butless gown that left little to the imagination., and the bed-side manner made one think he was in prison instead of the hospice. As these thoughts passed through his mind one of the medics a young man only a few years his elder came in. He had long blue hair and an X shaped scar on his face crossing his nose. His skin was dark and his eyes a glowing orange. He looked down at the youth.

"You again?"

"Trust me this is no cake walk for me either, I'm not hurt can I leave yet?"

"Not until your father has signed you out." He checked the IV drip and looked over the few machines in the room.

"At least let my brother in he's probably annoying all of you about how I'm doing."

"Yes he is I will get him." The man left and a few minutes later Miki cam in still dressed in Turk attire.

"Roxas!"

"I'm fine Miki." He smiled

"Really?" The younger youth sat on the side of the bed.

"Want me to prove it?" he sat up and leaned closer to his little brother.

"not here" He batted him away playfully. "What happened?"

"We were going to see Orlette and Pence."

"We?"

"Me Hyne, Sora, Riku and Kairi. How are they doing?"

"They're fine too you're the only one who was actually hurt you idiot."

"just a knock to the head."

"With almost an entire tunnel."

A SOLDIER entering her cell and dragging her to her feet awakened Tifa. She was pulled out of the cell and saw Barret getting the same treatment from two SOLDIERS. they were dragged into the General's office, he was there along with the SeeD and SOLDIER commanders and the four who always accompanied him. The Turk leader was also there leaning against the wall behind them. The two of them were led to a pair of hard plastic chairs and allowed to sit down. Sephiroth's face was blank of all emotion as always. Squall the SeeD commander watched them cautiously betraying nothing in his face but his stormy eyes looked worried. Zack on the other hand looked genuinely concerned for them.

Barret refused to sit and glared at Sephiroth no doubt wanting to shoot him.

"What's the meaning of this?" He demanded.

"Interesting question Mr. Wallace. A train was bombed not even an hour ago." Sephiroth said calmly staring the large man in the eyes.

"Bombed?" He looked surprised. "So?"

"A passenger train that normally runs from the plate to the sector 7 slums. It contained fifty civilians and five cadets two SeeD and three SOLDIER." Yazoo read off a sheet of paper from the desk."

"Cadets?" Tifa felt a cold shiver up her spine this would not be good.

"Yes From SeeD: cadets Hyne Dintch and Kairi Leonheart. From SOLDIER: Roxas Strife, Riku Marshal and Sora Lockheart." He handed her the papers, there was one with Sora's picture and a filled in paper for joining the SOLDIER program.

"My baby?"

"Yes he and Marshal joined this morning and Leonheart joined SeeD last night." Zack told her.

"So why drag us in here?"

"The children were largely unhurt only one sustained any actual injuries Strife was knocked out by falling debris but is fine. But you recognize the M.O. do you not?"

"AVALANCHE is gone." Tifa told them.

"Yeah we broke up sixteen years ago." He glared at the group again.

"We believe that." Tseng spoke for the first time. "Neither of you would endanger the children you went to a lot of trouble to try and protect Marlene back then. But this is not the first attack on Strife though the first which endangered others."

"So we can go?"

"You are freed of charges." Sephiroth said with a significant look at Tseng.

"What about my babies?" Tifa asked."

"Marlene and Denzel are safe at the Matron's orphanage with the other children from the island. Sora is still in the medical area most likely though he is staying with his biological father."

"What?"

"Riku was taken to his father and Sora demanded to go with him. "

"And joined SOLDIER."

"He is much like his father."

"So is Riku."

Before Sephiroth could answer the door opened and Cloud came in carrying a set of files.

"Zack you have to.." He trailed off seeing Tifa and Barret.

"Tifa? Barret? why are you here?"

"they're here to help Spike. "Zack said quickly, everyone else looked at him. He grinned and strode toward Cloud.

"Assisting with what?"

"Well you know all off these problems we've been having with terrorists and you have to admit AVAlANCHE was the only group to even get close to stopping Shin-ra so we asked Tifa and Barret to come but someone down in the dispatch got the orders all wrong and so the whole town was arrested and now that's all cleared up and now we are discussing the earlier bombing." He told his second in command.

"Oh." Cloud was as struck as the others were by this explanation which actually made perfect sense. "But why didn't you say anything last night?"

"It was a trap you spiky headed idiot." Barret told him. "Tifa and me were in jail to see if these terrorists would try and help us, nothing happened so we'll use a different course."

"And you'd over react if you though it was real Cloud that's all." Tifa told him. Getting up to walk up to him as well. she was taller than the blond. she smiled at him "Besides Sora wanted to join SOLDIER for a long time."

"All right." He said.

"Well if that is over with we do have plans to make do we not?" Sephiroth said breaking the silence.

The gathering for dinner at Sephiroth's home that night was an odd one. Sephiroth, Cloud, Roxas and Miki as well as Tifa, Elena ,Sora, Riku, Barret, Marlene, Denzel, Aerith, Zack, Kairi, Cid, Cid's Wife Sierra and their children Kain or Brother as most people called him and Rikku their son and daughter. Kadaj, Yazoo, Loz and Paine also joined them.

The group sat around the table eating and talking most of the adult talk was of the old days, which the teens barely understood.

"So what are you going to do now?"

"I agreed to help with this I will after all these guys are making us look like criminals AVALANCHE broke up and dispersed these people are acting like we never did." Tifa frowned sipping at her drink.

"Yeah the idiots ruining the past sixteen years for us." Barret grumbled.

"Not making it any easier for us either." Cid told him chewing on a cigarette. He had been told he couldn't light it in the house.)

"Why would a group be emulating your old group though?" Riku asked the other teens look curious as well.

"Yeah it seems like a stupid thing to do they could at least make their own group." Rikku said flipping her myriad of gold braids over her shoulder.

"I don't know maybe they lack imagination." Cloud shrugged still annoyed with Sephiroth for not telling him anything before.

"Obviously from what the reports say they are just repeating what AVALANCHE did before almost to a tee." Elena scowled.

"So we have copy cats?" Zack asked

"Looks like it."

"And after today I'd rather you four be more careful." Zack told Kairi.

"But papa."

"He's right if they are going to attack cadets you all need to be more cautious." Sephiroth looked at Roxas.

"But we don't know we were the targets pops they might have just been after the train." Roxas shrugged but caught Miki's worried glance. "Besides shouldn't you be more worried about tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"The annual Shin-ra function thing."

"The Social?" Miki frowned. "Both Rufus and Namine will be there."

"Surrounded by Turks Tseng has already made plans."

"Yeah." Miki muttered he was part of those plans.

"Then everything should be fine right?" Sora asked.

"Yeah it will be now you youngsters should go to bed." Cid growled.

"But pops I wanna listen!" Rikku pouted.

"No all of you bed now."

The teens reluctantly left the room to convene in Miki and Roxas' room Paine had also joined them being the same age as Rikku.

Preparations for the party filled the plate but below the plate a much more sinister party was being planned three adults sat around a junked table in a dilapidated bar in the heart of sector 6 slums. these three had met here often. and tonight they had even bigger plans then ever.

"Are you sure it will go the way you planned?" The woman asked her hair was light brown and her eyes the same shade she wore simple clothes of green and black.

"Of course it will the Shin-ra are predictable."

A parade through the streets of Midgard was the opening ceremony for the Fete that would mark another year of Rufus Shinra at the forefront of Shin-ra's rule. Beside him in the car was Namine his daughter and her mother a SeeD by the name of Quistis Trepe. He had had a thing for older lovers ,and she had accepted his suit since the man she cared for was more like a little brother than a lover to her. Their daughter though was the darling of the entire military she could wander among SeeDs SOLDIERS and the Turks with impunity, and did on a regular basis normally joined by Miki or Roxas.

She sat between them in a frilly white dress that set off her long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. In the front seat of the car were Tseng, Miki and Darknation who growled at the loud noises of the crowd. Miki patted him on the head.

"I know how you feel," He whispered to the cat.

Following the car were two more one held the General and the commanders for SOLDIER and SeeD the other held the second in commands for both military groups with Tifa and Elena and Aerith and Squall's wife Rinoa and Kairi and Lulu, as well as Roxas. Riku, and Sora. Following them were the other various heads of departments within the regime.

The plan had obviously been in effect for awhile and had been well thought out the first bomb was a distraction causing the cars to stop just long enough for the second to go off and separate the front car from the others. once this had happened they came from the crowd to attack those in the lead car. Rufus had pulled his shotgun out from under the seat followed by Quistis grabbing her whip. Darknation attacked a few and Tseng got in a few shots before they pulled back. As the dust settled and the rebels pulled back there seemed to be nothing out of the ordinary until they counted heads and realized what had happened. Namine and Miki were gone.

End

AN:: well another chapter and another cliffhanger. Please remember this is an AU. I've been considering more of the Organization in future chapters now to go remove the image of Saix as nurse from my mind.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3 rebels_

The first thing that Miki noticed upon waking was the smell. It was nothing he'd ever smelled before. It was as if some one had turned off the sewer system and flooded all the sewage back up to the surface. He tried to look around and found his hands had been tied behind his back at both wrist and elbow. His legs had also been tied at ankle and knee. There was little light, which seemed to come from above him and he could hear soft even breathing so he was not alone wherever here was. Straining he could hear conversation but not make out the words. The light came from cracks in the door and the floor he was lying on was metal. there was no sign of anyone else but he highly doubted he was the target since he had been in the car with the leader of their nation and the heir these people must have grabbed him as well as their intended target. The room was really more like a closet, he wriggled trying to loosen the ropes. Who ever had done the knots knew what they were doing. they'd even taken the materia he carried on him so he couldn't burn the ropes.

Footsteps approached his prison and he stopped moving going limp and feigning to be unconscious once more. The door was unlocked and opened, a figure entered. From his perspective all he could see were black boots that had seen better days. He was kicked slightly.

"Wake up brat." A gruff voice spoke. A hand reached down and dragged him up to his feet. "I said wake up."

He looked at the man. He was taller then Miki though certainly no where near his father's height. his hair was brown but showing some silver it was held back with a red headband. His clothes were a green tank top and green camo pants. he had a knife on one hip.

"What do you want?" Miki said monotonely.

"Revenge." He looked at Miki. "Your father killed a lot of my comrades years ago."

"so what? He killed a lot of people before and after I was born." He shrugged as well as he could being held up by his collar. "It's not like he'll care that you kidnapped me he'll just write me off."

"I don't believe you kid I've heard how you're treated up on the plate besides your fiancée to the president's brat and she'll have a ransom too." He dropped Miki back to the floor and walked out locking the door behind him.

The scene in Rufus' office was one of chaos. the heads were all there along with Sephiroth and his commanders and their seconds. Tseng, Reno, Rude and Elena completed the picture. Everyone was trying to be heard and Darknation let out a loud growl from his place beneath the desk.

"This should have never happened." Hideger growled at Tseng who simply nodded.

"Of course not the security was fool proof ."

"Not enough apparently."

"That's enough!" Rufus stood up and everyone quieted and looked at him. "The important thing is to find the children."

"As long as they are in the city it should not be difficult."

"But how do we know they are in the city?"

"Have any attacks happened anywhere but Midgar?"

"Only one at the Garden." Zell said

"But the Garden was here at the time." Quistis put in.

"Yes."

"Then I would surmise that they are in the city.."

"So there's only eight sectors to check. "

"Sixteen we should check the slums as well." Squall said calmly.

"The amount of man power necessary for such a search is the only problem there." Scarlet told them.

"The Turks could handle it." Tseng said simply. "We can search without drawing attention."

"Fine do it." Rufus told him.

As the adults were arguing the door opened and a young woman of about eighteen entered. she had long blonde hair and her bangs were oddly reminiscent of Sephiroth's . her eyes were the same blue as Rufus'. she wore a black dress with a mini skirt and no sleeves.

"Father?" She asked as she entered.

"Larxene why are you here?"

"I heard something had happened at the parade. Is everything okay?" Larxene's voice was concerned but her eyes were unreadable.

"Your sister has been kidnapped."

"What! Nami's kidnapped and your all in here yapping?"

"The Turks are on it Larxene." Reno told her.

"Can I help?"

"No it's dangerous."

"Fine." She flounced out smirking to herself she headed for the research labs.

She came to one lab, which was situated, in a restricted part of the tower. In the lab were three men two older teens and one who looked to be in his thirties, all also dressed in black one had long blonde hair and icy blue eyes, another was Saix and the third an older man with silver hair and yellow eyes.

"Larxene why are you here?"

"I thought you'd like to know that there's a problem."

"what problem?"

"Your little darling is missing." Her voice held a sarcastic edge, which was aimed at the older man.

"What?" he actually looked up at the blonde young woman who smirked slightly.

"These rebels kidnapped her and the Turk on body guard duty to her."

"Who's being sent?"

"The Turks."

"Then Marluxia can handle it he is a rookie."

"Fine but I want to have some fun too."

"You will Larxene."

"All right." she turned to go leaving the three still bent over their research.

In the slums two dark blue dressed men were sitting outside a bar looking at the few people out and about in the ever night of the world under the plate.

"This place isn't likely." the younger of the two, a brunette whose hair lay in long spikes down his back and eyes a brilliant green muttered downing his drink in one gulp.

"Nope it isn't." His companion a redhead who looked alot like Reno though without the tattoos under his eyes, or the trademark goggles. He swung a shockstick by it's chain on one wrist idly watching a few girls walk by.

"So why are we here?" One brown-red eyebrow raised slightly. "sir"

"No reason this place was Lockheart's back during the war. I figured they would use this place if they're faking AVALANCHE." He finished his own drink. "Let's go."

"yes sir."

While the adults were arguing and yelling, the younger members were gathered in Sephiroth's home making plans of their own. Or at least were trying to make plans. Sora Riku and Kairi were sitting in the couch. Hyne was on the coffee table and Roxas paced back and forth like a cadged animal. the others watched him for awhile before Hyne finally put out one foot almost tripping him.

"What was that for?"

"Pacing won't help Roxas we need to think not worry."

"Fine what are we going to do father is not going to let us just go and look for them."

"Or let you go down and see pence and Orlette for a while."

"You either Hyne your brother'll make sure you stay around the tower too."

"Does that mean we're stuck her too?" Sora asked.

"Yes it does." The door had opened during this conversation and Denzel came in followed by Marlene.

"but Denzel."

"No buts Sora all of you should stay here."

"So why are we being punished for Pops' past?"

"Because apparently that's what these people want."

"that's ridiculous!" Roxas growled. "Dad's a great guy. Father is alittle cold but."

"Roxas you weren't there during the war." Marlene tried to soothe the blond who reminded her a lot of Cloud.

"So?"

"We were Marlene and I we saw what happened. We know what the parents are capable of so calm down and let them handle it." Denzel told him.

"I don't want to calm down."

"So what's Roxas' problem?" Sora whispered to Hyne.

"He's over protective of Miki." Hyne whispered back.

Hyne jumped off his seat and sighed. "Well since we are about to be stuck in our rooms or classes for a few weeks I'm going to go see Orlette before Zell can stop me."

"Hyne."

"What I want to see my girl before I have to be stuck in garden I know my older brother he's worse than you are." He told Roxas as he headed for the door.

Hyne entered the train station nodding to the SOLDEIRS on duty here and ran for the sector seven train. The train made it safely to the lower station and headed for Wall market. Orlette's mother owned a dress shop there and Orlette and her father worked there.

He arrived at the shop and Orlette was busy fitting a dress on a customer. Hr grinned and leaned against the counter to watch. It was entertaining to watch the customers of the shop.

Orlette finished with the dress and turned to the counter seeing Hyne she smiled and walked over to him.

"Hyne I thought you had things to do on the plate."

"I did but the celebration was interrupted."

"Interrupted?"

"Yeah the president's daughter and her body guard were kidnapped."

"That's horrible does this have anything to do with the train yesterday?"

"Yep so I figured I should let you know me and Roxas won't be down here for a while."

"That's sweet Hyne."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Sir we found something." Daiski dropped a package on Tseng's desk and stepped back.

Tseng pulled on his gloves and carefully opened the package at arms' length. After nothing happened he looked inside the package and frowned. Inside the package was a handgun the kind normally issued to TURKS and a gold bracelet which when picked up had Shinra engraved on the inside. He frowned.

"that's Miki's gun" Daiski pointed out. "I remember cause Megumi gave it to him.

"Yes it is. And that's Namine's bracelet" Tseng picked it up and turned it over in his hands. "where were they found?"

"The honeybee a few people say they saw a brunette boy drop it off a few minutes before we arrived." Daiski reported. "he was in a red shirt and blue pants they've seen him hanging around the dress shop in that sector with a girl and a SeeD cadet."

"A SeeD cadet which one?"

"One Hyne Dincht apparently they are friends Roxas strife has also been seen in their company."

"Fine bring the boy in I want to know what he knows about this."

"Yes sir."

Roxas waited till everyone was in bed and hopefully asleep before he snuck out of his room and ran into Sora and Riku. who also looked like they were about to sneak out.

"Roxas what are you doing ?"

"Going after Miki how about you?"

"Us too he is my brother."

"Mine too you know,"

"Fine lets go together before pops wakes up and realizes we are sneaking out."

Once outside Roxas let out a whistle and a patch of darkness formed into a pair of animals Darknation and a large dog.

"Fenrir Dark here smell this and find these scents." Roxas held two clothes under their noses. "no one so far has thought of this these guys can smell anything."

"Are you sure they'll find them?"

"I hope so."

the two took off and kids the followed. the animals stopped at the train station and Fenrir whined.

"what's wring with him?"

"I think he's confused neither Nami or Miki've ever been in the public train ."

"I guess now they have been."

"Not quite the security checks would have caught them if they were they must have used a private car or the old way down to the slums."

"Old way what old way?"

"There are a few tunnels that lead down to the slums that don't have the security checks because the trains don't run them anymore. They must be using those to get up on the plate without being caught but there's no way they should be able to those tunnels are supposed to be a maze."

"Well let's find these tunnels then and check it out."

"Right they are this way." the blonde led them to a small tunnel that branched off form the railway track. These tunnels were dimly lit with what looked like emergency lights and the third rail buzzed slightly. They kept to the right and kept one hand on the wall. The dog and guard hound wandered ahead of them. Unseen by the three boys a shadow followed them.

It had gotten pretty quiet in the cell the two were being held in and Miki was listening against the door, all he could hear was running water and a few voices to faint for him to catch. The door looked flimsy but he couldn't budge it. He wished he had his materia or PHS on him, he leaned against the door and sighed.

"Miki?"

"I'm okay Nami just trying to think of a way out of here."

"you'll think of it I'm sure Miki besides Roxas is looking for us I'm sure."

"Yeah you're right even if I can't get us out my little brother can."

"Oh Miki I didn't mean you can't get us out."

"I can't Nami there's no way out form in here unless I had some materia and I am not SOLDIER so I have no Mako to make me stronger."

"Miki you'll do fine I'm sure." She smiled.

As they talked the man returned.

"Looks like got our message here's a demand for your return." He held up a paper, which had the letterhead from the Turk's office. "they refuse to do a ransom, and demand we return you two of course they can't do anything since all they know is we left the message at the Honeybee Inn."

"They will be looking for us."

"I doubt it they've already shut down all trains from the slums to the plate they'll probably simply gas the place, I guess the two of you aren't that important after all." he flippantly dropped the letter and turned to leave. Miki rushed him and knocked the man out of the door. the two wrestled and Nami slipped out of the cell. Miki finally knocked the man out against the floor and ran after her. they came out in the slums near a mobile home, which was dark,. there was no one around and they had no clue where they were.

"What now?"

"I don't know if I knew what sector we were in I could find the way to Seven and the train station."

"but the trains are out."

"There are tunnels one can use."

"then let's find out."

"Nami we cant just walk up to any one and ask where we are its obvious we are from the plate."

"Then let's find this honeybee manor then Reno goes the all the time I bet he'd be there now."

"Maybe."

They managed to get away from the building and headed for another area, which was like a maze, it didn't take long to find a park, which was in disrepair.

"Oh look there."

"Yeah odd I guess this has been here a while, look the gate to sector seven."

"Great."

Riku had no clue where they were in the long semi dark tunnel he could see perfectly well and had to practically lead Sora by the hand but Roxas strode ahead of them like he knew exactly where they were, which he probably did. They took yet another turn and ran almost strait into a large monster.

"Wah, what is that thing?"

"Sewer rat." Roxas said pulling a gun out of his jacket. "Let me guess you guys don't have weapons."

"No we don't."

"I see." He aimed the gun. "Stay behind me then this won't take long."

"Fine."

The thing jumped at him and Roxas fired hitting it and knocking it back a second shot rang out and it fell he looked up to see Reno standing there with a gun.

"Well I knew you brats would try something stupid but not this stupid."

"it's not that stupid Reno we were being careful and quiet."

"and went mostly unarmed can either of you use weapons?"

"Swords."

"Here." he tossed them a couple of daggers. "use these in case another one shows up they normally travel in packs."

"Okay."

"Right."

"so why are you three down here?"

"We were going down to the slums to look for Nami and Miki that is where they are it's the only place they could be hidden without our people finding them."

"True but the TURKS are on it."

"So they are my friends and I am a trained SOLDIER."

"You are still a cadet."

"I'm still going after them." He stormed down the tunnel, Reno and the others followed.

"Okay kid so you are going to rescue them, and then what we have no idea about these rebels except they use Avalanche's name." Reno told him.

"so what pops went in after Shin-ra with just four other people at first before forming the group that was called avalanche. "

"you're not your father kid." Reno sighed as they came to the end of the tunnel.

They came out near sector seven gate within view of the park. Fenrir whined at the end of the tunnel sniffing around the park while Darknation had found something and was pawing at the ground.

"What is it?"

"no clue but they have something. lead the way guys." the dog and guard hound followed the scent one headed toward Sector five and one toward Sector six.

"Great which way do we go?"

"Riku why don't you come with me toward sector five Roxas can take Sora toward sector six." Reno grabbed Riku and followed Darknation. Roxas shrugged and led Sora off after Fenrir.

Riku watched Reno as the red head dragged him around.

"Why did you drag me off?"

"partially bait no one knows about you down here and if they've seen Miki they'll think you're him and got out."

"Oh." he wasn't surprised by the answer at all.

they wandered about heading basically toward the other end of the sector. it was late and only a few people were out and about. most of them were drug dealers and prostitutes who were not good enough for the honeybee manor in Wall market. Reno whistled at one woman calling her over and propositioning her he handed her a few bills and whispered to her pointing to Riku she shook her head and jerked it toward the other end of the sector.

"There's been a few fights at the Seventh heaven lately since Miss Tifa left it the place is full of ne'r do wells and ruffians."

"thanks babe." He sauntered off with a smirk.

"What was that?"

"You'd be surprised by how much the ladies learn while they are getting the job done they make great informants course if your mom knew that I used em for that instead of a tumble she'd laugh at me."

"Or shoot you."

"Yeah."

they followed Darknation who kept stopping to stare at them as if impatient for the humans to follow him.

"Keep your fur on." Reno muttered as the large creature led them to a pipe, footprints led in and out of the pipe one set was small and the shoe that had made it was obviously delicate.

"There we go that has to Nami's shoe print so they've been here."

"Looks like they were coming out but all the other prints are gone."

"What does that mean?"

"I'm not sure let's head back."

"Right."

As they headed back Darknation growled a warning.

Roxas and Sora entered the sector following Fenrir who was sniffing the ground the dog let out a bark and ran forward. a few moments later it barked again.

"Good Fenrir down."

"Miki?"

"Roxas!" the silver haired boy came around a pile of trash Namine right behind him, her white dress a messy tatter.

"Roxas." she smiled and hugged him.

"Hi."

"Sora good to see you again."

"you're brother?"

"Yeah Nami this is Sora. Sora Namine."

"Hi, we had better get back to Riku and Reno."

"Yeah come on." Roxas whistled for Fenrir and they headed for Sector six.

They came to a spot with a fight in progress, Riku and Reno were fighting off two guys in old uniforms. Darknation was standing over one growling loudly. Roxas pulled out his gun and let off a shot distracting the men for a moment gaining the others an edge, soon all three were down.

"All right we can do this one of two ways you guys come with us and answer a few questions or we feed you to the dogs." Reno told them.

"We won't tell you a thing." one man spat.

"All right then you come with us." He hefted one man over his shoulder and they dragged the other two toward the tunnels not surprised when he saw four other people in TURKS uniforms.

"Hey Rude about time you got here."

"you should have told us the kids decided to go on their own."

"Now where would the fun in that be. Daiski take this guy Jinpei grab one and Sophie darling here's another one."

"Yes sir."

"Namine are you all right?" Rude asked the girl.

"I'm fine Rude thanks these wonderful boys." She smiled at them and Sora blushed at the attention.

"Fine come ion your father's worried and your mother is close to dealing with this on her own."

"Then we had better go, my mother is not a patient person."

"Would you know the ones who captured you?"

"Easily."

"Fine come on."

TBC.


	5. Chapter 5

Rebels 5

Rufus did not like being woken up in the middle of the night, even by his lover. he glared at Tseng ineffectively as the Wutian man told him of Reno's adventure.

"She's safe?"

"And on her way."

"fine I want to see her as soon as she is up here."

"Of course sir that's why I woke you."

As soon as Namine walked in the door to her parent's quarters she flew into her father's arms.

"Papa it was horrible they locked us up in this smelly dirty room and wanted to hold us ransom against what you and uncle Seph did years ago."

"I see." he patted her head. "its all right Nami. Sephiroth will take care of everything and you will have to have another body guard."

"Yes daddy."

"Good now go take a bath." he shooed her way and looked up at the Young Turk in the doorway.

"Sir." the boy saluted,

"At ease Miki." the boy relaxed marginally, his uniform was torn and stained and the jacket and tie were both missing. "you are partially out of uniform."

"they took my jacket and tie sir as well as my materia and gun,"

"We have those, I don't think Tseng will demote you for being kidnapped, go home your family will no doubt want to make sure you are okay."

"Yes sir." the boy left

Sephiroth was torn between yelling at and hugging his sons. both boys were standing infront of him, Riku was looking strait at him defiantly Miki on the other hand was looking down at his bare feet. behind them Cloud's offspring were also standing up to him the three had gone to find the fourth which he could not fault them for. But they could have gotten hurt or caught themselves even with the dog and guard hound with them. Elena stood behind him with Cloud, Barret and Tifa.

"I have no idea how to approach this." he told them. "on one hand the three of you were told to remain here and let the adults handle this." he held up a hand to stop Roxas' protest. "But on the other hand one of you is a full trained cadet the only thing keeping you from attaining full SOLDIER rank is age, and the other two are also Cadets for SOLDIER, meaning all three of you are capable fighters but you should have taken your weapons. You will be punished, after we decide what to do with you for now go to your rooms until you are called for."

"Yes father."

"Yes sir."

"Yes pops,"

"Yes."

the four boys wandered back to their rooms Sora and Riku went into the room they had been put in and Roxas and Miki went into Miki's room. the parents sat at the kitchen table.

"So what should we do with them?" Cloud asked.

"We have to punish them they did something they were told not to do."

"But at the same time they rescued their bother and the president's daughter."

"Maybe we should see if they are ready then."

"Hmm?"

"What do you mean?"

"As I said Roxas only isn't a full SOLDIER because he is only sixteen you are supposed to be eighteen to take the test but myself I was twelve and both cloud and Zack made first class at sixteen."

"So you want to put Roxas through the placement test?" Tifa asked.

"Yes the training alone will feel like a punishment."

"Okay but what about Riku and Sora they just got in the program they are not taking that test." Tifa demanded

"then what shall we do with them?" Sephiroth asked her.

"They seem too old for grounding ." Elena sighed.

"what about suspension form the program?" Sephiroth

"but they did so well tonight." Cloud muttered

"Either suspension or making them take the test as well." Sephiroth sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"We could give them the choice."

"no we should decide their punishment."

"So which one?"

"Make them take it all three have had trained in the sword since they were little Auron taught Riku and Sora and no doubt the two of you have taken care of Roxas right?" Elena said.

"Yes."

"You're going to give them what they want as a punishment?" Barret asked.

"Well what else can we do they want to prove themselves we will give them the chance."

"Fine."

the boys were called back and informed of their parents' choice.

"We get to take the test?" Roxas asked.

"Yes if you believe you are ready prove it to us."

"But we just got here."

"Yes you have six months until the next test."

"We do it in Six months." Riku smirked.

"prove it." Tifa told them.

Roxas lay on his bed staring at the ceiling of the room. His mind was a swirl of thoughts, here was the chance he had been waiting for to do the one thing he really wanted to do join SOLDIER just like his father. The man was his Idol the one person he wanted to be like and the only way to do that was to be a part of it. The only real problem now was the three months of training would be rough and grueling and he would be stuck with a bunch of people way older than him except of course for his brother he had never known about and Miki's brother. Suddenly Jade green eyes and a fringe of silver hair, framing a pale face blocked his view of the ceiling. the very kissable lips were shaped into a frown.

"Roxas are you okay?" Miki asked him.

"I'm fine."

"Really?" one silver brow rose in a perfect imitation of his father. "then why have you been lying her for five minutes ignoring me, when I've been missing for nearly two days?" He pouted.

Roxas sighed and pulled Miki down for a kiss. after letting him go he smirked.

"I suppose I should remedy that situation and show you how much I missed you." He rolled over and put his arms around Miki.

"I'd appreciate it." the boy said looking at him with a smile.

They kissed again and snuggled closer to one another.

Afterward sated and exhausted they lay tangle together under the covers.

"Do you think I'll pass?"

"Of course you will. You heard pops he believes you can the only reason he didn't let you try before was you're supposed to be to young."

"

The SOLDIER training field was almost deserted as the candidates for the exam to join SOLDIER gathered. There were only twenty or so candidates this year most were in their twenties of thirties two were nineteen and twenty and three were only sixteen. It was most likely that only half would pass. Most of them looked at Riku Sora and Roxas like they were crazy as they walked onto the field. Two of them though just exchanged a look and approached.

"About time you three got here thought I'd be making SOLDIER way before you Roxas." Axel the shorter of the two red heads smirked, his father was a Turk but he liked the SOLDIER program better.

"No way just because you're older doesn't mean you'll beat me." the blond told him.

"Geez you two are horrible." Sora sighed.

"They can get worse." the other one said, shoving red bangs out of his face.

"we're not that bad Amarant at least I don't have a ten year old girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend and she's the one clinging to me all the time the brat won't leave me alone." he growled.

"Sure." Riku agreed with a smirk.

They settled down slightly joining the older man in the lines setting themselves up with Riku in the center Sora and Roxas on either side of him and Amarant beside Sora while Axel stood next to Roxas.

A man strode to the front of the small crowd. He wore the normal SOLDIER uniform of dark blue with a huge belt and metal shoulder pads, he carried on his back a buster sword that looked old and well used. His hair was dark and hung strait to his shoulders. His skin was dusky he looked like he had been in plenty of battles in his life. He held himself with that SOLDIER ease that they all seemed to have the only odd thing about him was the pair of white-feathered wings growing from his left shoulder.

"Good morning men, I am SOLDIER first class Angeal Hewley and for the next three months I will be your commanding officer and these men with you will be your squad. You all are here to make it to SOLDIER but a few of you will not. Not everyone is suited to this program."

the group looked around a little, most were sure the kids wouldn't make it, the three of them were too young for this project even if one did look like the General The boys in question ignored the looks and concentrated on the man's words. They had to pass and prove that they were ready. Axel and Amarant of course exchanged a glance that spoke that they would pass just to annoy these guys. Amarant's father and mother had places in SOLDIER though his mother was a computer specialist not a fighter his father was one of the highest SOLDIER special ops or Deep Ground members. Amarant had been pushed into the program by his father and his mother had been on his side about the boy joining them. Axel's father on the other hand was a Turk and had been disappointed when his son had wanted to join Soldier and not been a good candidate for the Turks. He was too violent, and a pyromaniac which oddly made him good for the SOLDIER program. Axel's mother was unknown most likely a girl form the honeybee in wall market since he had spent alot of time there before. Axel really didn't care though he had his father and best friends in Roxas and Amarant scarily enough.

The group went through drills and hours of sparring and marching. Angeal didn't miss a beat yelling orders at his charges he knew what the tests had in store for them after all he was one of the trainers. half way through the day the group stopped for lunch then light exercise for a few hours and were dismissed. the five younger men wandered off together.

"So what's your plans tonight Roxas?" Axel asked throwing an arm over the blond's shoulders.

"Going home somebody's got to feed Fenrir."

"Aww you don't want to go hang out in wall market for a bit?"

"Nope we're grounded form the train remember?"

"Too bad you'll miss out on some fun."

"I'm sure I won't. See you tomorrow." the blond walked off towards the barracks, his twin and Riku followed curious.

"So what was that about?" Sora asked him once they were out of earshot of the two elder teens.

"Axel seems to like me a lot more than a friend and I'm not interested."

"Just tell him you're taken." Riku suggested.

"Can't dad said we have to keep it quiet."

"I see."

Miki was bored and uncomfortable standing at Namine's side as she was presented with a second bodyguard, he was unsure of how to react he was sure it was no slight against his ability to guard her, he hoped.

"Namine this is Azzreal he is to be joining Miki in guarding you." Tseng told her as the short blond stepped up beside him. the boy looked about the same age as Miki himself and actually reminded the boy alot of Roxas physically but had alot less of a petulant look.

"Hello Namine it will be a pleasure to work for you and of course its good to see you again Miki."

"You to Azzy." Miki greeted, at least he knew his new partner, Azzy was a year younger then himself and was a legacy Turk, his father and grandfather were Turks. the two of them had trained together a few times and knew one another's moves to some extent.

"The three of you my go now." the older man said and the two boys saluted and escorted Namine out of the room. Azzy gave Miki a sideways smirk.

"You look relived."

"I was half expecting him to put Marluxia or one of the older Turks on my case at least we're the same age."

"Yet you have a year experience and I have only a few months." the blond replied. "You're senior here."

"I noticed."

"So you two will get along then?" Namine asked them.

"Yes."

"Good."

the three continued on to Namine's Tutors and the other tedious things necessary to the chosen Heir of the Shinra family.

The day went by quietly everyone went about their duties as expected ,except for those few who had nothing to do. Tifa stared out the window of the Apartment she and Barret had been given along with Denzel and Marlene. She had not liked the city when she had lived there, she would rather go home and leave the city behind but she also didn't want to abandon Sora who had finally gotten what he wanted. She wondered if she had done the right thing leaving Roxas with his father and taking Sora with her. A noise got her attention and she turned to see her adopted son in the doorway.

"Mom what's the matter you've been staring out the window all morning."

"Just not used to the plate Denzel that's all I lived in the slums when I lived here before."

"Oh I though you were upset that Sora was in the Soldier program and you don't want to leave with him still here." the boy smiled and sat beside the woman.

"You know a boy your age should not notice so much."

"Really?" he smiled. "Sora's my little brother he needs out support for this test thing right?"

"He does, but I hate to think that he's going through that training."

"His father did and they are about the same build."

"True."

"So Sora'll be fine and we can celebrate his passing in three months with everyone." Denzel told her.

"You're right Denzel."

"So come on Dad's looking for you."

"All right." She followed the boy out to find her husband.


	6. Chapter 6

Rumors of Rebels 6

There were many things three months of intensive training taught a person, one of those things was a person's own limit and in SOLDIER you also learned to hide those limits. The SOLDIER cadets stood at attention on the field for yet another test of their skills this one would be survival training. Angeal looked over the twenty cadets and nodded ot himself.

"Cadets for the next two weeks you will be separated into squads of five. I have already decided your squads and squad leaders for each one. " He separated them out into the four squads. Riku, Sora, Roxas, Axel and Amarant were in the second squad with Riku as captain.

The groups stood together as they had been assigned and followed their commander out to the trucks that would take them out to the area they would be using for this test. The chosen area was close the Midgard swamp.

"Each team must make it back to Midgard within three weeks, the whole squad must make it, even if one of your dies you drag their corpse with you. You have twenty high potions ten phoenix downs, twelve remedies and five antidotes for each Squad. You get points for these items though I won't tell you what. I will see those of you who pass in three weeks." Angeal got back in the truck and drove away leaving them and their supplies.

There were a few grumblers and they looked through the supplies and separated out into their squads.

"Hope you kids can sleep with out your night lights," one of the older squad members joked.

"We'll be fine." Roxas smirked.

"Just get back to the city in one piece kids." another man said as his team walked off into the trees.

"You too." Axel called after them as the five of them headed off on their own.

Riku smirked as the first of the elephant like monsters burned to ash. He liked materia spells, they were useful.

"Riku stop smiling it's scary." Roxas told him as he cast a cure on Sora who had gotten kicked in the stomach by the weird bird thing that had accompanied the elphadunk.

"Sorry I enjoyed that."

"I noticed."

"Hey Axel anything interesting?" Roxas asked.

"Well I'll tell you one thing I don't want to know where the hi-potion or ether came from." the red head answered holding up the two bottles he found in the monster's place.

"No one ever does." Amamrant agreed.

"Looks like we're close to the chocobo ranch guys we could see if picking up a Chocobo counts as survival."

"No we'd do better on foot it should only take another week to reach Kalm and from there only a day or two to Midgard."

"What if we hug the mountains." Sora asked. "Shouldn't that cut a little time off of the journey."

"It might but there are tougher fiends in the mountains that we might not be able to handle we have good skills but there are rumors of behemoths in the mountains."

"Oh."

"What about just the foot hills behemoths prefer colder weather then the foothills would provide."

"Maybe." he looked at the others. "Okay what do you guys want to do?"

"The foothills might cut our time down and help out our experience in battle."

"There is the possibility of fiends we can't deal with but we do have phoenix downs we've picked up from a few monsters."

"We might be better keeping closer to the shore the fiends there are more familiar to what we are used to dealing with and we barley handled the elphadunk we just beat"

"The foothills."

"All right the foothills it is."

They made it to the foothills with only a few more fights and camped out at the base of them. Watches were set and they slept. The next morning they climbed into the foothills. They were covered with scrub brush and a tiny stream meandered along from the peaks.

"If it wasn't for the fact we were out here for training this would be a pleasant walk." Axel commented.

"Yeah." Sora commented and smirked checking the heft on his sword.

They moved quietly Riku leading the way and Axel taking up the rear. Another day week passed and they ran upon a strange sight. A camp In the middle of nowhere, it looked deserted from a distance but Roxas slipped ahead to check it out.

The camp looked old but the tents were not that worn there were also signs of people being there recently. In one tent he found a scrap of cloth similar to the kind used in their uniforms. He crept out of camp and returned to where his team was to find them in the middle of a fight with men dressed familiarly.

"Lighting!" he called and lightning came down striking a few of the men.

One man turned to attack him and was punched in the head by Amarant who's chosen weapons were battle gloves. Riku and Sora were back to back with their swords and Axel was blocking a man with both his fire materia and Chakrams.

The men seemed to be more careful with them like they were trying to capture not kill the group which worked out for them since they would rather kill the man and get them out of their way.

"Roxas keep an eye on your back man."

"Right you too Axel."

None of them expected the flash of green and the sudden groggy feeling as a spell knocked them out.

The sound of loud conversation woke Riku from the spell-induced slumber. He had never been hit with Sleepel before and was still groggy. He tested the ropes holding his hands and feet finding them impossible to undo right then.

"What did the boss want us to do with the brats?"

"Get rid of most of them the only one he wanted was the blond.

"The one brunette looks like the blond kid though."

"Orders are orders throw em to Betsy."

"Yes sir."

Riku frowned and tried to struggle then stilled as he heard their captors come closer. The men grabbed them up except for Riku and Roxas it took two to grab Amarant and they were hauled into a nearby cave and dumped into a tunnel, the men left.

Sora woke up in a very uncomfortable position. He was tied hand and foot and thrown on a hard rocky surface. From the sound of it at least one other person was with him. He tried to move and touch the person accidentally kicking them, though this got a response.

"What?" he could hear Axel.

"We got caught I guess but I have no idea where we are it's too dark and kinda cold."

"That can be fixed." there was a flash and a small flame burned in Axel's palm. Sora could see Amarant in front of him still out like a light. There was a smell like something was burning and Axel sat up having used the fire in his hand to burn his ropes he did the same for Sora. Once he got the feeling back in his legs he moved slowly to slap Amarant and wake him up then burned his ropes.

"Well we are in a cave." He reported.

"Great we could be any where in the mountains at this point."

"It gets worse." Amarant muttered. "We are in a behemoth lair."

"How can you tell?"

"The smell."

"It does kinda smell like your dad." Axel joked.

"What does Amarant's dad have to do with this?"

"You'll have to meet him."

"If we can get out of here before we get eaten."

"Right."

"We need to find the way out first, according to our survival instructor the easiest way out of a cave is to find a breeze."

"Right whose hair will move the most?"

"Everyone looked at Axel."

"Right having the longest and not gravity defying." He groaned and stood still waiting for the telltale breeze. It finally came from the left and they moved to follow it sticking close to Axel's flame. They stopped a few feet down when an odd sound filled the cave. It was a low grunting noise that made the hairs on the back of Sora's neck stand up. It was not a friendly sound and it froze them in their tracks.

"Behemoth." Amarant said simply.

"Behind us." Axel whispered and turned to see a large purple thing behind them snuffling around their last location. Yellow claws seemed to glow in the fire light and it's dark eyes reflected the light. It looked up at them and snuffed once. The three ran as it came toward them.

Riku tried to move hoping that the spell had completely worn off. It had but his hands and legs were still tied together. Rolling over he saw Roxas still out on the floor nearby they knew who he was of course and must have mistaken Riku for his brother. Where had they taken the others though? Had they really fed them to a behemoth? He hoped not Sora was his best friend and the others were his squad his father had told him to take care of them as if they were his own family.

"Roxas wake up." He growled, kicking at him.

"Nuh." Tired blue eyes looked at him and he frowned. "Riku what happened?"

"No clue but this is getting annoying already. You should call me Miki though."

"Why?"

"They don't know Miki has a brother they probably think I'm him."

"Oh." Roxas nodded. "They would the idiots. But what about the others."

"I don't know I think I heard something about feeding them to a Betsy."

"Damn I think our score will drop if we let them eat our squad."

"Yeah I think so."

Their captors finally showed themselves a tall dark man who looked like he had lived through the last war. He sneered at the youths.

"SOLDEIRs, abominations all of you nothing more than genetic experiments by those monsters."

He kicked at Riku who moved out of the way.

"At least we don't try to kill teenagers and people who have nothing to do with an old grudge."

"Nothing?" he barked. "You are the spawn of that man who is nothing more than a lap dog to the shin-ra"

"My father is no lap dog!" Riku yelled "He's the greatest SOLDIER ever to live he has led the army for over twenty years."

"The puppy has quite a bark then." The man walked over and picked Riku up. "The boss said you were a brat we should just get rid of curs like you but the boss has other plans."

Riku spat at the man who dropped him to the ground. "Brat."

"It's better then you deserve." Roxas growled.

"Quiet you before both of you join your friends with the behemoth."

"Behemoths?"

"Yes they should be done eating your squad any time now."

As the man spoke there was a loud roar and screaming the man looked out of the tent and went pale. Outside in the camp was being torn apart by a large behemoth being led by a smaller red behemoth which was bring ridden by a red head and a brunette who both looked green. The smaller one ran strait for the man and knocked him over stepping on him just enough to hold him down, as it's riders slid off. Sora ran for the tent to free his brother and best friend as Axel smirked down at the man.

"Well looks like you guys bit off way more than you could chew."

"Get off me you monsters deserve to die."

"Right sure we're monsters you ambushed us and tried to feed me and the kid to a behemoth." Axel smirked. "If he moves squash him big guy I'm gonna check on the kids."

His only answer was a snort as he went into the tent.

Sora had already untied both of them and was helping his brother get circulation back in his legs.

"Axel you're alive."

"Yeah guess it takes more than a maternal feeling behemoth to kill us."

"Maternal?" Riku asked.

"Yeah apparently she thought Amarant was her kid or something guess Hojo's not that bad in his genetic manipulation."

"Great now to find our weapons and materia and deal with this little problem then get home before our time limit expires."

"Yes sir." Axel left to find them.

"Are you guys okay?" Sora asked.

"Fine but my ribs hurt."

"He kicked Roxas pretty hard and I think he broke my wrist." Riku told Sora.

"Great." The younger teen ripped off part of his uniform shirt and bound Riku's wrist as tight as he could. "This should hold until we can get a Cura on it."

"Thank you Sora."

"Of course." He grinned and helped Roxas to bind his ribs as well.

Axel finally got back carrying their weapons and a few extra things.

"Amarant and Betsy have torn the place apart he has all the people cowering in a tent and the boss in his mouth should we take them in?"

"We should you know it would look really good if we took care of a group of rebels for our fathers." Roxas said with a smirk.

"It would I bet we'd pass."

"There are more important things than passing you know."

"Not really if we can't prove we can do this Dad'll never let us be SOLDEIR"

"Fein let's collect the fools and take them to Midgard." Axel grabbed the rope s and left leading the others to the spot. Amarant was waiting for them the ten men left were trussed up like birds for the spit. Betsy was nowhere in sight.

"She went home and these men are ready to go."

"Where's the leader?" Riku asked.

"Over there Sir."

"Thank you Amarant I'll handle him make them move we need to drag this garbage home. My father will want words with them."

"Yes sir." He saluted and went to help the others prepare as Riku approached the leader of the group.

"So who's the cur now?" he smiled. "I will let my father know of your words and I am sure he'll wish to speak with you." He told the man and turned as Sora and Roxas approached with ropes.

"Lockheart, strife keep an eye on him we'll get them moving shortly."

"Yes sir, Damon found a chocobo cart and we've been loading the men up on that." Sora told him.

"Good we'll get this man there too."

Finally they were on their way the boys riding a few chocobos as Axel drove the cart. They were a few days out and were making very good time with the cart and birds. A few miles out of Midgard they were stopped by a patrol of SOLDIERS led by Zack.

"Hey kids what do you guys have here?" he asked seeing that it was Riku's squad.

"Rebels they captured us but we turned the tables on them." Riku reported.

"Good to hear there has been a lot of trouble from them in the city." He said looking at the men in the cart. "Nice job you guys got home in time and brought rebels one would think you were shooting for your dad's job kid."

"I am." Riku smiled.

The troops escorted the prisoners in as well as the squad itself. They passed through the slums and dragged them to the base. Angeal and one other squad were waiting for them at the practice field along with Riku's father. The two men were talking as the group approached them.

"Father." Riku saluted.

"Very good Riku you not only passed the survival part of the exam but the five of you brought in some dangerous criminals." He looked at the men still roped together. The leader was Sleeped and bound hand and foot.

"Thank you father." He said.

"As for all of you. You have passed this part of the exam and can go get some rest. the rest of this problem will be handled by the SOLDIERs." Angeal said nodding to the boys.

The two squads who had returned so far headed off to clean up and eat something. As soon as they got home Roxas was knocked over by Miki.

"Roxas you're back."

"Hello Miki." The blond smiled and stroked his hair gently.

"Hi guys." He said to Sora and Riku who simply smiled at him and Riku shook his head.

"Maybe you should let Roxas breathe little brother." Riku told him.

"I can breath but I would like to get up Miki."

"Oh sorry Roxas." Miki said sheepishly and got off of his stepbrother. "I made dinner and Azzy's watching Nami so I'm off right now."

"Great."

The four crashed in the livingroom to watch some TV. Calling to see if their friends were available got Hyne and Kairi over to join them and they proceeded to enjoy their evening.


End file.
